Bloody knife
by marytagus
Summary: For Smoak & Arrow Flash Fic Prompt #46


How did she get into this mess. How could she not remember. Oliver, of course it was all Oliver's fault.

"Can you take this and analyse the blood? We need to know if it's Tanner's."

And she took it into the plastic bag, just like Barry taught her, and into her purse. And then she forgot all about it.

Now here she was in a hell of a mess.

That's what happens when you try to help a friend.

Anna called her to rush up to Starling City Library. She was having problems with the database. Felicity got in with Anna through a special door of some sort, no security, Felicity found it strange until she started to work on the database.

"Anna what have you done?"

"I know, Felicity. I know. I've messed up F level. Please fix it. If my boss finds out I will be fired and I can't lose my job."

Felicity knew about the troubled life she had.

"How's the baby?"

"Stevie is doing great but it's hard being a single parent Felicity. Even worse if the single parent gets fired."

"You won't be fired, Anna. Not on my watch."

It took her about 2 hours to fix everything but she did it.

"Thank you, Felicity. You are a genius."

"Yes, I am but please don't do that again, EVER."

"I won't. Come I'll pay you a drink, or two."

Now that everything was fixed Anna was back to be the level headed girl Felicity knew first year in college.

"Okay. But can I meet you there? I'm going to take this opportunity and check on some new books I heard about."

"Yeah sure. The pub is just on the other side of the street. I'll be there waiting"

"How do I go to the library from here?"

"Come, I'll take you."

She followed Anna with her eyes as she crossed the security barrier and talked to the guards pointing at her. The guards smiled at Felicity and nodded to Anna.

Felicity was checking the new books on the IT section when she felt her phone buzzing. That's when she saw the knife, just there looking back at her, a wave of panic enveloped her.

The phone all forgotten only the bloody knife inside the plastic bag existed. How was she going to get out through the security barrier. Everybody went through the metal detector, how was she suppose to cross it and get out without being caught.

Finding her way back to the "secret" door was impossible, the building was big and without the floor plans she would get lost.

Felicity remembered to phone Anna. Anna would get her out. Anna picked up "Hello…"

How was she going to explain to Anna she had a knife filled with blood in her purse? "Felicity? Hello…"

Felicity disconnected. There was no way she could explain to Anna about the knife without spilling details she didn't want to share.

So she called the only other person she remembered.

"Felicity"

"Oliver, I need help."

"What's wrong?" She heard him moving, the sound of a glass door opening and closing. He wasn't at the lair.

"Remember the knife from this morning?"

"Yes. Do you have any results for me? Already?"

"No. I have it still in my purse. And that's kind of why I'm in a jam."

"I don't follow."

"I'm at Starling's Library with a bloody knife in my purse and to get out I need to go through security and metal detectors."

He was speechless

"How did you get in?"

"A friend took me through another entrance."

"So use the same door."

No kidding Sherlock

"I don't know how to get back to it. And I don't have the floor plans to see where it is."

She heard him sigh and then he was talking again

"I'm at my computer at QC guide me through and I can get the floorplans."

It took sometime but he manage to get them.

"Send them to my phone, Oliver."

"Sure you don't what me to guide you through it from here?"

She considered for a moment

"Okay I'm at the IT section."

Where else, of course she was.

"There's a door to your right on the back wall…."

She turned and took every direction Oliver fed her until she recognized the door.

"I'm here."

She was finally out "Thank you Oliver."

"Now can you please go and analyse the knife? We need to confirm if Tanner is the victim."

"I have something to do first but then I will get right on it."

Anna was waiting for her at the pub. It was funny finding an Irish-y pub just across the Library like this but she loved a pint from time to time.

"Felicity, over here."

They had live Irish music, Felicity was loving it. After all the angst she was just chilling with a half pint in hand.

"Aren't you glad I asked the guys at security to let you through the side exit? You would still be in there with them checking all your computers and stuff if it wasn't for me."

Felicity almost choke on the pint.


End file.
